


[Art] Slice of Normalcy

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Santa, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing better than just enjoying their mornings in bed together, talking, laughing, holding each other and lazily caressing each others skin. This was their slice of normalcy and they wouldn't trade it for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Slice of Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackTrades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/gifts).



> Part of the SGSS / Sadreel Secret Santa Exchange 2015  
> Prompt: The guys have a lazy Sunday morning in bed.
> 
> JackTrades, I hope you like this, love!

[](http://imgur.com/Ck14uEe)


End file.
